


Death Shall Not Part Us

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Nonbinary Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's just really gay yall, Knife proposal, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Character, Other, Weapon proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: For a friend who drew the CUTEST piece of work for Bloodhound proposing to Elliott via the old dagger tradition. You can see his work either at: Pinguinmitbrille.tumblr.com or Spitefulpumpkin.tumblr.comBloodhound proposes to Elliott via a dagger, Elliott spends most of this absolutely Smitten with thoughts about them.





	Death Shall Not Part Us

The topic of marriage had come up occasionally throughout their dates. Elliott had thought strongly on it, loved the idea of rings and a wedding. Bringing his mothers and seeing pride in their eyes when he’d finally found the one. It’s not as if they didn’t know, God, he only talked about his partner all the damned time. Probably burned their ears off in his hurry, like an excited teenager to bring them home for holidays. 

Elliott’s sure those are the times he fell a bit more in love. His mothers had been having a hard time since...his brothers went MIA. But, when they met Bloodhound, dressed in a lower face mask and the most punk-like of clothing they could seem to find? They immediately were on them. Asking questions, asking their favorite foods, what they did besides the Apex Games. 

They were their own little family. And bit by bit, Bloodhound started coming out of their shell more and more with such events as holidays. 

Celebrating Bloodhound’s holidays was crucial for him as well. At home they celebrated together in privacy of their home, hidden deep in the woods, a warmed little cottage. 

It had taken some time to decide where they’d live. Elliott liked the city life, closer to his bar and able to wind down with a few drinks. Bloodhound preferred the quiet, reserved areas such as this. But, due to its closeness to the city where it was maybe a ten minute drive tops to hit roads, he could live with it. 

Arthur and Munin acted as their children, Elliott thought with amusement. Well respected avians they were in their pursuits and hunts, aiding in the capture of his own person multiple times in the ring. With a very charming hunter atop him with wild eyes through their goggles and knife in hand. They liked it better that way, more personal with a knife than a gun. Elliott liked the thrill of the chase, anyhow. 

He’s so caught up in his own thoughts, hardly hearing his squad as they fizzle back into his ears with a dull ring. They’re shouting something, but he makes a ‘go on’ motion with his arm. “Nah, I’m fine! Going to check over here for loot.” Before pinging the location of the caverns ahead of him. His teammates sigh, pinging their location before treading off. 

Elliott knows when he’s being watched. Can feel the familiar prickle on the back of his neck. Raising the thin hairs on his nape. But, it’s a familiar gaze. One he’s been warmed to. He wouldn’t go down without a fight, or the very least, a chase. 

Bloodhound didn’t like it when he didn’t give them a run for their money. 

But, it doesn’t feel like they’re watching him with too much of a predator’s gaze. Which is odd. Are they alright? 

Elliott exhales slowly, peeking around subtly but finding nothing as he trots into the nearby caverns. It doesn’t take long for him to hear the dull, quiet thud of their boots hitting the ground. Like they’d been perched on something. But, he doesn’t see them until they’re right in front of him, making him shout briefly. Back to the wall of the rock and clutching a hand over his heart dramatically. “Ah-! What the fuck, Hound?” 

His eyes are on the knife embedded in the ground in front of him- not one he’s seen before. A dagger, respectable in size and not like any of Bloodhound’s knives he’s seen before. No serrated teeth like a hunter’s knife, and certainly a bit bigger. It looks beautiful, a floral design to the handle, it looked hand polished. Hand crafted, really. The silver of the blade looked dangerously sharp. 

“Elliott Witt,” They begin softly, dropping onto one knee. Gloved fingers clasped around the hilt of the blade in the ground as they bow their head briefly. Only after a moment, as if to stabilize themselves, do they look up. Eyes clear through their red tinted goggles in this lighting and looking so...so awe-struck. 

Elliott is beside himself, heart still thrumming from the adrenaline of having a blade aimed at him. 

“By handing you this blade that I have crafted by my own hand...I am selfishly asking to have yours,” They pause there, seeming to steel themselves. An audible swallow heard from them and Elliott’s heart skips at least two beats with anticipation. “In marriage. If you shall...have me.” 

They look so nervous. Elliott is hit with the memory of Bloodhound talking about how they could wear rings, necklaces, anything to symbolize their unity. However, that they would like to keep their tradition of creating him his own weapon. To show vulnerability and trust, to show he would never hurt them except in needed moments such as the games. And even then, temporary. 

“Oh, Hound...” His voice is so chock full of emotion, long since turning off his comms when he’d felt eyes on him. His eyes are welling with tears, hands coming up to his mouth to clutch at his own hands for stability. Elliott’s nodding before he can say the proper words, furiously nodding as he drops down onto his knees as Bloodhound offers the blade. He holds it so carefully in his hands, admiring the handiwork. 

He sets it so gently to the side before he opens his arms and Bloodhound’s eyes squint and narrow into undoubtedly that big, beautiful smile he rarely got to see. Lunging into his arms and holding his head to their shoulder as Elliott sobs out an, “I love you-” Again and again and again. A sound Bloodhound never tires of. 

The camera drones capture the whole moment on video. The fanbases scream with delight over the internet and neither of their squads come out champion, but they both feel like the real winners. Pinkies hooked on stage and Elliott’s new weapon safely sheathed on his hip. Feeling alive and well next to his part- fiancee. 

Man, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you can find more on here or at Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com where I post headcanons, imagines, and a bunch of other pieces. It is an 18+ blog, however, so if you're younger than that, please avoid looking! If you're interested to follow me and are NOT into the whole nsfw aspect, my safe blog is PlumpPeachPrincess.tumblr.com


End file.
